


Everything is Beautiful and I’m Not Afraid To Die

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Clippng., Daveed Diggs - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom, Rafael Casal - Fandom
Genre: ASL, ASL Hamilton, Deaf Character, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton ASL, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: >>You’re related to Alexander Hamilton. You’re literally a direct descendant. The perfect person for this job- do you want to usual?<<Alexander Hamilton is about to go on the best journey of her lifetime with a name that she wishes she had never gotten. When polyamory finds her and three people who love her help her learn to love herself she begins to think her name isn't that horrible after all.





	

The cold gush of air as I entered the coffee shop made me close my eyes for just a moment, blissful, but then Teddy nudged my arm, bringing my attention back to our conversation.

_You’ll do it? Please, Alex, tell me you’ll do it._

_Why, though? I’m a dancer, not an actor. You could find someone so much better._

We approached the barista and Teddy held up a hand to her under the guise of getting my order.

_You’re related to Alexander Hamilton. You’re literally a direct descendant. The perfect person for this job- do you want to usual?_

_Yeah, yeah. I’ll go get our seat._

I slid into the booth and tied my hair back. Teddy was back, listening for our order. Despite my hardheadedness she knew I was going to break and be the Alexander in her remake, no matter how much I flailed and whined.

_I’ll do it, but only because it’s for you, you know._

Teddy’s face brightened and she dragged me across the table into a hug, drawing a strangled noise of surprise from my throat, kissing my cheek.

 _You’re the best! Since you’re the last cast member I needed we start rehearsing this Saturday! LMM is going to be there, and so is Daveed, so that’s cool right?_ My eyebrows shot up and then her head turned toward the barista, _They called you, A.Ham._

I snorted and thanked her before heading up to claim my hot chocolate, Teddy following shortly behind me to claim her own frothy, coffee drink. We chatted amicably before I had to head to the studio for rehearsal- Teddy had promised me I’d have rehearsal days off and then the recital day off if they fell on Hamilton days- just thinking about performing at the small deaf theatre she owned was enough to make my head spin and spin it was by the time I reached my destination with half a hot chocolate and a desolate look on my face.

Ramone must have noticed because he smiled at me.

_Too many hearing people? All the hustle and bustle of the streets getting you down, Alex?_

_Actually, no, Teddy finally recruited me for her shit._

Ramone laughed and nodded, saying _same_ before he turned to finish stretching. I changed in the locker room, making a point to take my hearing aids out and leave them in my locker. They just got in the way and bothered me too much to care when I didn’t have to worry about ambient noise like cars or people approaching. Once I was changed and stretching all my worries faded away, lost in the dance I was performing and the beat beneath my feat. It was the time I had just for me with nobody else there, except my partners were there. I was calm, and serene and then rehearsal was over and I was on the subway to get home. I didn’t mind the churning motion of the train but I did mind the way I couldn’t understand any of the rapid moving lips, couldn’t understand someone saying sorry after bumping into me. I did mind looking like an asshole.

After someone bumped into me so hard I tumbled to the ground I cursed what I could assume was loudly and then I was jostled again as the man on the seat in front of me dragged me up by the biceps before standing too close to me, talking too fast. Mustering everything I learnt in my high school speech therapy class I stepped back. “I’m sorry,” I hoped I was actually talking, “I can’t understand what you’re saying.” The stranger, who look vaguely familiar and attractive, looked confused.

 _Deaf_ , I signed, _Do you know sign?_ The subway went around a corner and we all swayed, the stranger grasping the bar behind me and my bicep again as realization dawned on him. He shook his head but then said wait.

_M-Y N-A-M-E R-A-D-A-E-L C-A-S-A-L_

Radael? Did he mean Rafael?

_Y-O-U C-A-N C-A-L-L M-E R-A-D-A_

“Rafa?” A grin broke out on his face and he nodded quickly, hair bouncing. Rafa reminded me of an overexcited puppy, something that would have been annoying on anyone else. “Sorry I can’t speak well.”

 _N-O!_ Rafa waved his hand frantically, still propped over me with his other hand on the pole I was leaning on, _S-O-R-RY I F-O-N-T K-N-O-W A-N-Y S-I-G-N-S._ I sighed when he mixed up F and D again, but I still knew what he meant so I’d let it go when I had Teddy or someone who could help me talk to the hearing dude who looked like he wanted to be my friend.

“You can learn,” I said, slowly working the words from the back of my mouth to the front, like my teacher taught me. I hated speech therapy, had no need for it, but I didn’t want to stand in the subway and fingerspell out whole sentences to a guy who wouldn’t be able to read it anyway. Rafa bit his lip and then dug deep into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

_G-I-V-E M-E Y-O-U-R N-U-M-B-E-R? Y-O-U C-A-N H-E-L-P M-E P-R-A-C-T-I-C-E._

I flushed, taking his phone. That was the first time I had suggested that to someone and, not only did they not get pissed off, they offered me their phone and maybe hit on me. I typed my name, Alexander Hamilton, and then my number, before handing it back to him but Rafa held up a finger and swung his body toward me with the camera on, grinning as he pressed his body close to mine, essentially pressing me against the bar on my other side. I managed a grin before he took the picture and then moved back to standing in front of me to inspect it.

_C-U-T-E._

_Thank you._ It was one sign I knew that most, if not all, hearing people knew the sign for thank you. Rafa raised his hands for a second before confusion flashed across his face.

_H-O-W D-O Y-O-U S-A-Y Y-O-U-R-E W-E-L-C-O-M-E?_

I repeated the sign for _thank you_ and then signed _same_ , “Same sign.” Rafa tentatively repeated the sign for same and I watched his lips form the word. I nodded, smiling, before I counted the stops back in my head, realizing as the subway slowed to a stop that I needed to get off.

_I’ll call you._

The signs were so iconic Rafa understood and grinned, sitting back down as I wormed my way to the exit, stepping off the train with a strange bounce in my step and a warm feeling in my stomach.


End file.
